Light of Idiocy
The Light of Idiocy is a further corrupted variant of the Light of Madness, responsible for the creation of the more simply annoying of Anathium's spawn. Nature While the Light of Madness has no real effect on the mind of an Ultra afflicted by or born from it, save the occasional minor "cringey" tendencies, the Light of Idiocy gains it's name from the severe effect it has on the welder's psyche. The Light of Idiocy corrupts Ultras to their very core, turning them into mockeries of the heroes Ultras are known to be. Ultras afflicted by this light hold very little regard for common sense, innocent lives, or much of anything besides their own personal, likely poorly thought out, goals. These Ultras are known to be extremely socially inept, and incredibly annoying, even disliked by those in the Parody Ultra community whilst they were still infected by the Light of Madness. Luckily, in a similar manner to the affect the Light of Madness is hypothesized to have had on Ultraman Nerf, the Light of Idiocy saps the welder's strength, making them exceptionally weak in most cases, easily able to be defeated by most foes. Some retain more closely comparable strength to normal Ultras, though is rare as far as the Light of Idiocy is concerned. As with their intelligence and sensibility, the Light of Idiocy seems to affect the skill of the wielder, making them rather incompetent or at the very most amateur with forms of weaponry, instead relying on their beams or what little minions they can amass with their limited conversational skills. Markers of the Light of Idiocy include Ultras off an odd color such as pink, which usually takes up most of their body, strange appearances even by the standards of Parody Ultras, and their annoying nature. The Light of idiocy's most aggravating effect however, and the one that keeps it from being eradicated entirely, is it's tendency to revive the Ultras affected by it's power, keeping them coming back from the dead over and over again to bother the hell out of those who oppose them. It should be noted that the Light of Idiocy is also a very weak light, making it difficult to detect. This is why those afflicted by it were not caught in Sol's initial scans for Anathium during the events of Ultra Fight Mary-Sue, although were later detected when Sol intervened in the battle against Ultraman Dao's forces, destroying Ultraman Fedora before moving on the real threat. History Likely created around the same time as the Light of Madness, the Light of Idiocy was much rarer, only afflicting a select few. This made the cursed light easier to wipe out, it's few wielders being easily destroyed by the Parody Garrison and Sol. Unfortunately, the cursed's lights effects keep these beings from the grip of death, making them a recurring annoyances for the Parody Garrison and other forces of good. Luckily, as it is unlikely that these Ultras will ever find romantic relationships, the light does not appear to show the ability to spread. Afflicted All known Ultras bonded with the Light of Idiocy. * Ultraman Fedora * Ultraman Emerald * Ultraman Nukah (Possibly) * Yippe Spaton (Undetermined but likely, also a possible victim of the Edge Virus) * Probably future Geed Worrior related parodies (nudge nudge, wink wink) * Fire Whipper * Ultraman KarateGod * Ultraman MartialKing * Anyone I'm forgetting. Trivia * The Light of Idiocy was originally created to explain why Ultraman Fedora was of enough concern to Sol in Parody Hero Taisen to warrant the Titan Prince offing the guy. It has since been expanded to encompass Ultraman Emerald and similar characters. Category:Lights of Ultra Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parody Hero Taisen Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit